


The Game

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e004 Slightly in Stone, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e008 Treasure Hunt, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e043 Dr. Livingstone and Captain Hook, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e062 Count de Chauvin, Episode: e063 Seven League Boots, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Cecilia began to sway after she followed Captain Hook for what seemed like hours. Her legs ached before she winced. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes The Rake, Demise of Hook, Peter on Trial, etc.





	The Game

I never created Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates.

 

Cecilia began to sway after she followed Captain Hook for what seemed like hours. Her legs ached before she winced. She wondered if Captain Hook was going to eventually find Peter Pan and capture him. Cecilia paused and looked to one side. Her eyes were wide as soon as she observed Peter and his friends following one another by a few trees. She heard them while they laughed.

''Tag!'' Wendy said after she tapped Peter on the back. She flew with her brothers before Peter followed them. She and her friends were eventually far from the pirates.

''Let's return to the Jolly Roger. We'll search for Peter Pan again tomorrow,'' Captain Hook said as he frowned near Cecilia and his crew. 

Cecilia thought of a way to cheer Captain Hook up. She tapped him on the back repeatedly before he turned to her and scowled. She considered playing hide-and-seek instead. 

 

THE END


End file.
